The Hardened Heart
by BeSmiley
Summary: Revenge is a harmful action against a person or group in response to a grievance. Unfortunately for him, the wizarding world was going to be in the front row to see this revenge take place. Written for Lolaaaa's Harry Potter FanFiction Festival!


**Hi! So this is the story I made for Lolaaaa for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Festival! My prompts were brood, conflate and dulcet. I hope you will like it :)**

**Thanks to ThePrettyPotato who kindly corrected this story.**

**I don't own any characters they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Luna looked at the newspaper in her hands and smiled coldly. She ran one of her finger on the headlines of this morning Daily Prophet and laughed sardonically."Is a new Dark Lord rising?"_If only they knew_, she thought.

She stood up from her chair – which could have been described as a throne - and put the newspaper on a table where others were already neatly folded, each headlines as sinister as the other: "Another death in Diagon Alley, is there a new serial killer?", "More than fifty deaths in the attack of St Mungos", "Mass murder in Gringotts, could we have avoided this tragedy?", "A family decimated in Tinworth". She picked the last one with a proud smile and read it.

_Five years after Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a dreadful murder happened in Potter circle of friends. Indeed, the victims of this abominable crimes are no other than William Arthur "Bill" Weasley –son of Arthur Weasley, an employee in the Ministry and Molly Weasley; his wife Fleur Weasley née Delacour and their new born baby Victoire Weasley. Bill and his wife were close friends with Harry Potter and have been named heroes in the war against the Dark Lord. No information have been given on how or why the murders have been committed but the Aurors and the Ministry think that it could have been linked to all the mystery murders and events which are now affecting the wizarding world. The Ministry made a press release which asks to all wizards and witches to be very careful and not to go outside unless necessary…_

Luna was interrupted in her reading by a knock on the giant wooden doors. She gestured vaguely with her hand to open the door. A well-built man dressed in long black clothing entered the room. He quickly made his way toward the young woman and bowed in front of her. She nodded coldly and went back to her throne, in the middle of the room.

"What do you want Satan?"

He lifted his head to glare at her, the large red scar running from his cheekbones to his chin shining under the moonlight. "It's Samaël."

She turned her head toward him and smiled. "Endoloris."

He fell to the ground and started to yell in pain. Luna stood up and walked near him. She liked watching him wriggle and suffer, she felt like it gave her power. Nowadays, watching people suffer was the only thing that would bring her any satisfaction. She lifted her left hand and stopped the spell. She shot him a disdainful look and went to sit back down.

"If you had an ounce of intelligence you would know that it's actually the exact same thing. In the Talmud, Samaël is the nice name of Satan." She laughed again and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to retort. Samaël knew better and didn't say a word.

"So _Satan_ what are you doing here?"

He stood up and went in front of her, a sinister smile on his lips.

"We succeed my queen. He is in the dungeon."

Her eyes lit up at that delightful piece of news and she nearly ran out of the room. _Finally_ she could start her plan. _Finally_ she could get her revenge. _Finally_ they were going to realize the biggest mistake of their lives.

In her excitement to arrive as quickly as possible to the prison cell, she didn't realize that Samaël was following her. "Sorry for asking my mistress, but why is this man so important for you? Shouldn't we want to kill Harry Potter and succeed where our Dark Lord didn't?"

She stopped and turned to face him. She wasn't going to tell him anything. It was none of his business after all. He was only here to serve her.

She touched his cheek softly, her eyes dancing with mischief. "All good things come to those who wait."

He looked at her, more confused than ever, but he nodded nonetheless.

Once they arrived in front of the cell's door Luna told Samaël to stay there to prevent any intrusion from her others servants. She put her head to the door and her hands on the doorknob and keys, trying to compose herself.

A few seconds later, she raised her head, her eyes were full of sadistic elation and a vicious smile plastered on her lips. She slowly entered the small, lowly lit room. The man she hated so much, who had destroyed her life, was there in front of her, sitting in a dark corner his knees up against him, his grey hair in front of his eyes, hiding his face from her.

"Why… If it isn't Elphias Doge, leader of the wizengamot." At the sound of her voice he lifted his eyes to look at her, scared. "What? You don't remember me?" She laughed cruelly and pushed her beautiful long blond hair out of her magnificent grey eyes. As if he had been hit by a spell, recognition flashed in his scared brown eyes.

"Miss Lovegood? But … Why?"

She laughed cruelly and looked back at him, the whirlwind of emotions she felt reflected in her silver eyes: fury, anger, hatred as well as heartbreak.

"Don't you remember what I promised you? I tend to keep my promises. I should maybe remind you, it would be funnier, then, to break you." She gave him a bright fake smile and turned around. She asked Samaël to bring her a pensieve quickly.

Once he came back she put the object on the ground, put her wand to her head and a silver thread came out of her head. She put it into the stone basin and looked at the prisoner, one eyebrow raised.

"You coming?"

He didn't move. She rolled her eyes and approached him. She seized his arms and forced him to bend down in front of the pensieve. Soon, the two of them found themselves in Luna's memories.

* * *

**Luna was slowly making her way into the dark night in the park of Hogwarts. The Thestrals were at the edge of the forest, waiting for her usual visit.**

**While walking in their direction, a shadow of a man sitting by the lake caught her eyes. The man was leaning against a tree in front of the lake, his eyes transfixed by the limpid water. She silently made her way toward him and sat down. The young man looked at her and tried to smile.**

**"You aren't surprised to see me, are you?"**

**She smiled at him. "If you're here, it's because you didn't do anything so why should I be surprise?"**

**He raised his shoulder, used to her strange but true logic. After a few moments of silence, the boy turned to her, looking skeptical.**

**"You're not going to ask me if I killed him or not?"**

**"If you had killed him you would have gone back with Professor Snape or you would have been in Azkaban."**

**He nodded and looked back at the lake.**

**"I couldn't do it."**

**She gave him a bright smile. "I know."**

**He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "No, you don't know!" He stood up and started to pace. " I was going to do it but then… I was afraid! I couldn't move or talk." He stopped before her and kneeled down. "I was thinking about you. You could never love a murderer. I couldn't do that to you." He sighed and looked down, ashamed. "I couldn't kill someone who did so much for me."**

**She smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Then stoop brooding. You didn't do it and that's what counts." Her smile faltered and she squeezed his hand. "Draco, what is going to happen now?"**

**He put his arms around her. "I don't know, love. I don't know."**

**They stopped talking during a few minutes, both thinking of their future and the battle that was nearing. He didn't want to let her and leave but that's what he'll have to do. People will eventually think that he had something to do with Dumbledore's death and that he was a death eater. He had to go.**

**Luna sat up suddenly and took both his hands in his, looking fiercely into his eyes.**

**"We could leave! Leave England and never come back. We could have new identities and live our lives together. Nobody could come between us. No magic. No dark lord. No murders…. "**

**By the end of her tirade she was sobbing and his eyes were watering at the sight of this innocent girl, who just proved him that she was capable to throw her life away for him. It was the first time that he saw her cry and that her eyes were actually focused on something and not dreamily distracted.**

**He touched her cheek softly and kissed her. "I love you but I can't. I don't want you to give up your family and your friends for me. Think about your father, you're is only child, you don't want to leave him alone, do you?"**

**She sobbed a little bit harder at that and pressed her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating.**

**"I know... and, Draco, I love you." she whispered. He buried his head in her hair.**

**"I love you too Luna." It was the first time that he said that to her. She was sure then, that their future wasn't going to be as joyful as she had once seen it.**

* * *

**It was just a few days before the last battle. Draco and Luna were meeting in the leaky cauldron, where they hoped nobody would disturb them. They were on a bed, in a little room that Luna had rented.**

**"Draco, don't be ridiculous, nothing's going to happen. We're going to fight, then we're going to win and after we will have our happily ever after."**

**He smiled sadly at her and looked back at the ceiling. How someone could stay so naïve and virtuous in this demonic world? He'd never be able to understand.**

**They stayed silent for a little while. Suddenly, Draco stood up and went to take something out of his pants pocket. Once he had what he was looking for, he went back to the bed and sat down again beside her under the blanket.**

**"I know that this isn't the best moment to ask you this but I can't wait, knowing that we may never see each other again…"**

**"Don't say that Draco."**

**He looked at her, sad. He then opened his hands and showed her a beautifully cut diamond rings with little stones on the side. It was absolutely perfect. He took her hand in his.**

**"I love you. And this… this ring." He paused, trying to find his words. " I don't know how to do that." He laughed softly and looked back into her eyes. "This ring is to promise you that when this war will be over, you and I will get married and we'll have the life we always wanted to have. And if I die..." Luna cut him again, placing her lips on his.**

**"You're not going to die."**

**"Luna, love, it is an option. We can't be sure of what will be the outcome of this war, so if I die I want you to know that I love you. And I also want to die with the knowledge that you love me enough to agree to be my wife."**

**Luna kissed him softly. "I love you Dray and I would love to be your wife."**

**He laughed softly. "That wasn't the end."**

**He stood up, taking her with him. He then kneeled in front of her, smiling like he never did before.**

**"Luna, I never am happier than when I am with you. You changed me, you turned me into the man I always wanted to be. You are the only one who understands me. You are such a brilliant, magnificent witch and I am so glad to be able to call you my girlfriend. But I'll be even more ecstatic if you allow me the right to call you my wife. So Luna Elisabeth Lovegood, will you marry me?"**

**Luna flashed her brightest smile at him and kneelt down putting her forehead on his.**

**"I'd like that." He smiled brightly at her and put the beautiful ring on her finger. It was as if the jewel was made for her, it fit on her finger perfectly. They smiled at each other and shared a kiss.**

* * *

**Luna was fighting next to Hermione and Ginny against Bellatrix Lestrange when she saw him. He was running looking around frantically. One he spotted her he smiled, feeling better now that he knew where she was. She saw him lifting his wand in her direction and cast the Stupefy curse. The curse passed by her and reached a Death Eater behind her who had tried to kill her. She smiled gratefully at him. He winked and she then turned back to Bellatrix while he went back to his parents.**

**It was after the final battle Luna was walking around the castle looking for wounded people when she saw him, on the ground, bleeding. She ran to him and kneelt.**

**"Dray! Draco!"**

**He opened his eyes and smiled. "Are you okay?"**

**"I should be asking you that." She run her hand over his cheek and looked over his body, searching for the wound. Once she found it she teared one of his sleeves and attached it around his wounded arm. "Can you walk?"**

**"Yes I think." She helped him stand up and they made their way to the infirmary.**

* * *

**It was one week after the war. She was sitting beside his bed in the infirmary when two aurors barged into the room.**

**"Where is he?"**

**Pomfrey showed them Draco's bed and got back to her works on another student. The aurors approached the two lovers.**

**Luna looked at them confused. "What do you want?"**

**They didn't even acknowledge her and instead looked at Draco.**

**"Mr Malfoy?"**

**Draco nodded suspiciously.**

**"Mr Malfoy, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the wizarding Britain's high court of law."**

**Luna gasped. "What?" She looked at Draco. He was looking at her, incomprehension shining in his eyes.**

**"Excuse me, but you're doing a mistake! What are the charges against me?"**

**"You are under arrest for the crime of killing and betrayal against the wizarding world."**

**The aurors didn't even wait for a reaction from the couple and grabbed Draco. He tried to push them away but was weakened by his wound. Luna ran to him and hugged him.**

**"Everything's gonna be alright. I'm going to tell them everything that you did for us and they'll let you out."**

**Draco looked unconvinced but nodded nonetheless, trying to comfort her. "I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**He tried to move but she was holding him too tightly, refusing to let go. The Aurors pushed Luna away and let her cry over her fiancé.**

* * *

**Many people where reunited in the room to see the trial of Draco Malfoy.**

**"Draco Malfoy you are sentenced to the Dementor's kiss."**

**The room filled with noise after Elphias Doge's statement. Luna looked at the Wizengamot, horrified. She started running in Draco's direction screaming and fighting against the aurors who caught her before she could reach him. Draco turned to her, eyes shining with fears.**

**"Don't! Please! LET HIM GO! HE HELPED US! HE HELPED US! PLEASE!"**

**Everybody was watching her but nobody tried to help her. They didn't understand, they just wanted him dead because he was mean to them in high school or because he was Lucius Malfoy's son. They didn't understand why some loony girl was crying over him. They didn't know that without him she would become the shell of herself.**

**Two aurors approached Draco, and led him towards a little door on the left.**

**"Draco! No!"**

**She fought with all her might against the aurors which were holding her. "DRACO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! PLEASE… Please…" She was now crying as they pulled Draco out of the room.**

**She then looked at the Wizengamot, her eyes filling with hatred. "You're making a mistake. And someday you'll pay for it! I swear you'll pay for it!"**

* * *

Those were the last memories Luna and Elphias Doge saw before they were pulled out of the pensieve.

She was trying to hurt him. Trying to make him see what an awful thing he had done. Draco was now dead since nearly five years and she never gave up on the idea of getting revenge. She lived and breathed only for this. During those five years she planned everything, she trained herself black magic, wandless magic. She was going to kill every soul who wanted him dead.

To say that Luna had changed would be an understatement, her once joyful, melodic and dulcet laugh turned into an icy, vicious, demonic one; her old beautiful, kind and dreamy silver grey eyes became full of loathing, suffering and loss. She wasn't even the shadow of herself, it seemed like Luna Lovegood, the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood died while a broken, vengeful woman was born.

"I…. I didn't know."

She looked at the broken man in front of her, disgusted, and kneeled in front of him. "Well, now you know." She took him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to break you as you broke me. I'm going to torture you, to turn you into a soulless automaton. I'm going to kill all your family right in front of your eyes just like you did with the love of my life. And then, when nobody will remain, I'll destroy you. I'll kill you just like you killed him."

She then shoved him back on the ground and walked out of the room, leaving the man crying and begging her not to touch his family.

"Satan!"

Samaël came back from the end of the corridor and stood in front of his mistress.

"Yes my queen."

"We're going to start now." She looks into his eyes, hers as black as a raven. "We're going to conflate the last Death Eaters with my supporters and then, when we'll be ready, we'll attack. The wizarding world won't know what's coming their way."

Samaël clapped his hands. "Wonderful, my queen. "

"What if it fails, like what happened with the Dark Lord?"

Luna turned around, seeing one of her many servant guarding other cell. She took her wand out and points it at the bold and insolent servant. She then slowly started moving towards him while he backed a matter of seconds, he found himself against the cold wall, not being able to move any further from the demonic look of his mistress.

"This time we won't be foolish, this time they won't be prepared, this time I'll kill Potter first."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo Rose**


End file.
